The Meaning of Family
by Striker89
Summary: Alex invites Bobby to her parents house for christmas....This is my first story. Some have already read it. NEW CHAPTER:
1. Chapter 1

The Meaning of Family

After finishing a case. Alex Eames looks over at her partner. For as long as she has known him, she has come to know how he spent his Christmas. He would go see his mom. Spend time with her then go home and spend the rest of the Christmas alone. She on the other hand went to her moms house and spent Christmas with her family. Now he has no one, well he had no one to begin with but she wasn't about to tell him that. His mom just past away. His brother he don't want anything to do with. She couldn't stand the fact of him being alone for Christmas, but while his mom was here she knew better than to ask him to go with her. He couldn't leave his mom for Christmas, she knew that. Now on the other hand, how was she supposed to leave him knowing he'd be alone. She knew what his answer would be. But it doesn't hurt to ask.

"Bobby?" She said.

"Huh," he says while looking up to see her smiling down at him.

"You know my family likes you Bobby. They say we make a great team. And well every year they ask if your ever going to come over to see them for Christmas……"

"Uh huh," Bubby smiles while giving her that smug look he knows she hates. it's the look he gets when he knows what she is about to say but is having to much fun watching her beat around the bush.

Alex rolls her eyes. She knows that look very well. "Ok I already know the answer but I will ask it anyway. Will you go with me to spend time with my family?"

He smiles, but says nothing

"Fine ok," she says as she walks over and puts her hand on his shoulder, "I'm leaving tonight if you change your mind. Ill call you ok?"

"Ok call me as soon as you get there so I know your ok." Bobby pleads

She smiles, "ok I will." She allows her hand to slid across his back as she leaves. "Merry Christmas Bobby!"

"Merry Christmas Alex"

Four hours later Bobby is still at his desk sifting through paper work. Half of which is stuff that is from previous cases that they never finished or got to.

"I thought I told you to go home," says Ross coming out of his office.

"Just catching up on some paper work."

Ross walks toward Gorens desk "Do that after Christmas it will still be there."

"But I want to do it now so we don't have it when we get back"

"Goren it is Christmas eve go home." Ross stops in front of Gorens desks and smiles at him. "Besides whats all this coming back stuff, you never leave."

They both share a laugh.

"Ok well then im going home since by the looks of it I cant persuade you to go home."

"Ok cap."

Walking to the door, captain Ross turns around. "Bobby?"

"Yeah," says Bobby surprised that the captain used his first name, instead of the usuall last name base.

"Don't stay to late ok." Ross stars at him

"Ok Cap I won't."

Bobby!!

"I won't." Bobby assures him. "I'll go home as soon as im done."

"Promise Bobby."

Bobby looks at him and smiles. "Scouts Honor," He says holding his hand up.

"Ok," the caption laughs, "Merry Christmas Bobby"

"Merry Christmas Captain"

They both wave each other goodbye and Ross turns and walks done the hall to the elevator.

Once he is gone Bobby's phone rings. "Goren," he says when he picks it up.

"Hows the paper work?"

Not hard to recognize that voice, Bobby thinks to himself. "I take it you got there safely?"

"Nope i'm stuck in a ditch in the middle of nowhere and decided to call and chat." She chuckles

"Haha ill remember that." He says.

"Im pretty sure you will," she tells him. "Yes I got here safe and sound."

"Hi Bobby" her mother yells from the background, "When are you going to come and see us?"

He chuckles, "tell her i said HI, and maybe when theres not so much work to do."

"Well ill let you go ok. See you when I get back ok."

"Ok," Bobby tells her.

"Bye Bobby"

"Its not goodbye Alex its see you later."

She smiles altough he can't see her. "Ok Bobby cya later"

"Cya later tell everyone I said Merry Christmas."

"Got it." She says as she hangs up the phone.

Bobby sifts through paperwork for the next five hours. By time he is done it is 1 o-clock in the morning. Well merry Christmas mom, bobby says as he puts everything back in their folders. He opens his file cabnet and he pauses. He reaches in and pulls out a perfectly wrapped present. Bobby puts the present on his desk and procedes to put away the papers. After he is done he sits up and looks at the present. On top lay a card. With big bold letters. **BOBBY. **He recognized the hand writing. It was Alex's. he grabed the card and opened it.

_Bobby_

_I knew you wouldn't come. See how well I know you Bobby Goren. SCARY HUH? :) I wish you would have came I know you would have liked it. You should come with me sometime. My family would like that. I would like that. You know I have had a lot of partners over the years, but none quite like you. I heard a lot about you before we met but I thought those were just rumors. Nope they were true. But they got one thing wrong. Out of all thing things I heard about you they never told me how great you were, I guess they were never able to see what I have had the privilage to see over the years. That is that you are the sweetest most generous man i've ever met. You're like a little puppy in a bears body. You treat me like an equal. Which is a hell of a lot more than what I can say about my other partners. You never look down on me because I am a girl. Yes you do get a little over protective at times but I like that. It shows that you care. I wouldn't trade you for the world Bobby Goren. Remember that. I will always be there for you no matter how far away I am, and I know you'll be there for me. MERRY CHRISTMAS BOBBY_

_Yours truly_

_ALEX_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Bobby looks up from the card and smiles. He grabs the present and begins to open it. But he stops and stares at it for a while. He looks at the empty desk in front of him and frowns. _She should be here maybe I should wait,_ Bobby thinks to himself, _But it would be nice to see her family again._ Frustrated he looks at the clock its almost 1:30. _If I leave now, go home and get some sleep and leave by 5:30 I should get there in time to see them open presents._

Bobby hurries to pack his things and heads to his car. At home he packs up the things he will need to stay at her parents house. He rushes his shower and sets his alarm for 5:00, its not that long of a drive to her parents.

Hearing his alarm Bobby jumps out of bed and gets around. Throwing his things in the car he almost forgets Alex's present. He runs back inside and grabs the present sitting on the table. _I hope she likes it,_ he thinks as he rushes out the door.

When he arrives at her parents house its already light out. _Hope I'm not to late,_ Bobby thinks while walking up to the door. He can hear the family gathering in the living room. He takes a deep breath and knocks.

"Hey sis can you get that?" One of Alex's brother calls from the living room

Bobby can hear small footsteps heading to the door. The door opens and Bobby is face to face with Alex's sister. Instantly he puts his finger to his lips.

Her sister nodsand whispers, "You almost gave me a heart attack, I thought you weren't coming?"

"I thought I wasn't either wasn't, but I want it to be a surprise ok?"

"Ok well stay behind me I think Alex is putting the star on top of the tree," says her sister, "its her turn."

She walks him to the living room but tells him to stay put so she could make sure the coast is clear. She walks into the living room she makes sure that her sisters back is turned, holding her finger to her lips she makes sure everyone can see. Everyone confused at this point doesn't say a word. Bobby can hear Alex complain about how tall the tree is. Her sister pulls Bobby into the living room and everyone smiles at him except Alex whose back is turned as she frustrates trying to get the star on top of the tree.

"Ok guys could someone give me a hand, a chair, maybe even a boost." Alex pleads

Bobby smiles and walks over, lays his hands on her waist and hoists her up with little effort. When she gets the star on top of the tree her mother snaps a photo. Bobby puts Alex down and she turns around.

"Thank Yooo……." She jumps and lets out a little squeal when she sees who it is. And almost loses her balance. Bobby catches her before she falls. "BOBBY!" She gasps. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest.

His arms still wrapped around her keeping her steady. He laughs, "And HELLO to you to!!"

She buries her face in his chest and grabs his coat.

"Alex are you crying?" Bobby asked worryingly

She wriggles out of his grasp and slaps him on the chest. "YES IM CRYING YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!!"

Bobby scoops her up and hugs her close. Resting his head on hers. "I'm sorry Alex, I didn't mean to scar you. Are you at least happy to see me?"

She nods her head, "UHHUH," she moves her arms from his chest to the inside of his jacket and wraps her arms around him.

He hugs her tighter. "Good cus there's no way in hell I'm driving back in that!!!" Bobby says gestering to the window. You could hardly see and thing of of it.

They both laugh and she squeezes him tighter.

"I thought you weren't going to come?" She asks and looks up at him. She was used to haveing to look up at him now.

"I know, but then as I was putting files away I found something I wasn't supposed to get till after Christmas when you got back." Gesturing towards the present on the table by the living room entrance.

"Oh, so that's all it took to get you to come here? You didn't even open it yet."

"Yeah I know I wanted you to be there when I did and I just couldn't wait. You know me and my curiosity.

"YEAH it tends to get the best of you." She hugs him again. "I'm really glad you are here Bobby. It means a lot."

He squeezes her slightly and smiles. They slowly part and her mom comes up to Bobby and gives him a hug

"I'm glad you came to," says her mom giving Bobby a kiss on the cheek

Bobby gives her a slight peck on the cheek, "Thanks"

"You know Bobby you are always welcome here, you don't have to be a stranger." says her mom smileing at Bobby.

"Yes Maim I know"

"Well then," says her mom, "why don't we get started I know you all want your presents. So why don't you two take a seat over here and i'll get you something to drink and we can get started."

Bobby and Alex sit on the couch next to one another. Bobby watches as her mom begins to pass out the presents and as the younger ones tear into them. As he sits there and watches he starts to realize all that he has missed out on all these years. Seeing the looks on the kids faces reminded him of when he was a kid doing the exact same thing and how he missed it so much.

"Bobby! You ok?"

"Huh," he says turning to the sound of the voice to see Alex staring at him with a questioned look on her face.

"Are you ok?" She asks again

"UH yeah I'm fine." He assures her

"Ok then do you want to open your present then?"

"Yeah sure," he says. He gets up off the couch and grabs the two presents on the table and hands one to Alex and sits down.

She grabs the card and opens it.

_Alex_

_I know what I say may sound a bit corny but ill say it anyway. We have been partners for quite some time now. And I've come to realize that I can count on you for anything. We've grown past the whole partner thing. Your more than my partner Eames, you're my best friend, see the corniness __J. you've been with me through it all. You unlike so many never left me. WHY? Ill never know. Most would have left my crazy ass years ago, but not you. You've dealt with me all this time. Your one of the toughest woman I know. And not just because you dealt with me. You have so much talent wrapped up in that little body of yours. They say great things come in small packages. Well you've defiantly proved that. You're a wonderful women Alex and don't let anyone tell you different. I'm lucky to have you in my life and I never want to lose you. Besides the fact that I love my job, you're the reason I get out of bed in the morning. Merry Christmas Alex_

_Yours always _

_Bobby_

Alex can't help but smile as a tear trickles down her cheek.

"That's the second time I have made you cry today." Bobby tells her

"I'm not crying because you hurt me I'm crying because you make me happy." She assures him. She leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

Bobby wipes the tear away with his thumb and smiles

"Ok open yours first." She tells him

"Nope ladies first," he says

"Exactly you first"

"Ouch," he says gesturing towards his heart, "I think I'm going to cry now."

She smiles at him. "Ok how bout we count to three and open them at the same time."

"Ok ready on three"

BOTH- "1, 2, 3"


End file.
